Good times, Bat times
by twilight youth
Summary: Dracula learns what it takes to be a vampire bat when he transformed into one and must fend for himself outside the hotel.


My first fan fiction: (Hotel Transylvania) Good Times, Bat Times 

**Chapter 1: From bad to worse**

One dark weekend's night in Transylvania, beyond the haunted, secluded forest and pass the land of the undead (zombies), there was _the_ Hotel Transylvania which looked more like a 'Transylvanian-styled' castle. Outside, at the back of the hotel, in the graveyard, there was the hotel manager, Count Dracula who seems quite annoyed because with him, there was an overweight, green skinned witch maid with curly grey hair and shorter than Dracula who that particular witch maid was consistently flirting at him. She always had a major crush on him.

"Oh Count Dracula, honey, your usual blue eyes shine like the full moon," the witch maid said, pulling a flirtatious smirk.

"Whoa, slow down, first of all, I am _the_ manager of _this_ hotel, so don't 'honey' me and secondly, I am already married so I cannot date again," Dracula replied in an annoyed voice.

"Well actually, you are a widower, so I suppose you can love another, perhaps me?" the witch maid pointed out.

"But my wife Martha is my zing and I can never zing again," Dracula stated.

"Shell I give you another compliment?" the witch maid asked, batting her eyes.

"No, you have been flirting for hours, its annoying when you do that!" Dracula refused.

"Please?" the witch maid pouted, giving him puppy dog eyes.

At that moment, Dracula sighed of defeat and then says "fine, but just one last compliment".

The witch maid now looked happier and began "oh, Count Dracula, your pale skin is as soft as a...BAT"!

Just then, a little black, blue-eyed bat flew towards them.

"My skin is as soft as a bat?" Dracula questioned, looking confused.

However, he soon realized that when the witch maid cried out 'bat', it was not part of the compliment. In fact, she meant that she saw a bat because bats are one of her biggest fears. The bat suddenly transforms into a beautiful teenage vampire known as Mavis, Dracula's daughter. As soon as that happened, the witch maid was relieved and recovered from fear. Mavis realizes she had just scared the witch maid.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, after all, bats and I have _a lot_ in common," Mavis apologised and explained.

"And what about me, don't I have in common with bats too?" Dracula asked to Mavis.

"Err, well, you don't fly as often as I do," Mavis admitted.

"I am a hotel manager, I deal with lots of things in my hotel, but if I were not that busy, I would fly as often as you do or even more," Dracula excused.

But Mavis was not sure if to believe him or not. Then her human boyfriend, Jonathon and their monster friends walked towards them.

"Isn't it that bats and I have a lot in common?" Dracula asked Jonathon and their monster friends.

At first, Jonathon and the monster friends all burst into laughter, thinking that Dracula was only joking. Until they noticed that Dracula was serious, they stopped laughing.

"That does it, I will show all of you that bats do have a lot in common with me, more than you all think!" Dracula said angrily as he storms off.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The transformation**

Later on, Dracula and one of his friends, Frankenstein were on the hotel's roof, exactly where Jonathon showed Mavis the sun rise. Frankenstein was holding a pair of binoculars.

"So, why are we here?" Frankenstein asked to Dracula.

"I am going to show everyone that I really can be just like a vampire bat and not just a vampire count by flying laps around the hotel," Dracula explained.

"Ok and what do I do?" Frankenstein asked again.

"You can just watch me," Dracula told Frankenstein.

Dracula zoomed down the roof and jumped off, while Frankenstein watches Dracula through his binoculars. When Dracula was halfway down the hotel, in less than 2 seconds, he turned into a bat. As a bat, he was slightly larger than Mavis (as a bat) and he had red eyes. With super speed, he flew all around the hotel a few times. He then saw something shiny which caught his eye from afar in the graveyard, this made him curious. So he flew towards the shiny object, changed back into a vampire and picked it up. It was an enchanting-looking mirror. Frankenstein runs towards Dracula.

"What did you find?" Frankenstein asks, curiously.

"Its just a mirror, but it does look good," Dracula answered.

Suddenly, a witch that Dracula and Frankenstein had never seen before, appeared out of nowhere. She was green skinned like all the other witches, she has long straight black hair, skinny and nearly as tall as Dracula. Also, she wore a neat pointy hat and a long black dress, which was floor length.

"Beware, what ever you say while looking in that mirror, it will become of you!" the witch warned.

After she warned both Dracula and Frankenstein, she disappeared into thin air. That frightened Dracula a bit but it frightened Frankenstein more. A couple of seconds later, Dracula smiled and glanced at the mirror, even though he has no reflection.

"Did you see me fly, I really am a vampire bat," Dracula said proudly, but foolishly.

"Oh _really_ , then if you are a _vampire bat_ , then I am a puppy dog," Frankenstein joked, while looking into the mirror with Dracula.

Just then, the mirror suddenly glowed. Dracula's eyes filled with horror and drops the mirror. Even the outline of Dracula and Frankenstein were glowing too. They both felt burning pains all over their bodies. Soon, they both vanished and all that was left of them were their clothes. In Dracula's black trousers, there is a lump which moved down to one of the leg parts of the trousers and then a familiar little black bat with red eyes crawled out from a leg hole.

"I feel different, I have wings, I am covered with fur and I have... a tail?" the bat said, as _his_ Transylvanian accented voice reveals that the bat is really Dracula, as he also takes a look at his triangular shaped tail.

Shortly, a little dog walked towards him. It was bigger than Dracula, it had pale blue fur, large yellow eyes and it had stitches all over.

"Drac, do you think I look different?" the dog asked to Dracula, as it's familiar male voice reveals he is really Frankenstein.

At this moment, they both gasp in shock.

"I said ' I am a puppy dog'!" Frankenstein exclaims, shamefully.

"And I said ' I really am a vampire bat', that is what it meant by ' what ever you say while looking in that mirror, it will become of you', we need to change back!" Dracula realized in a dramatic voice.

"Look over there," Frankenstein says, gesturing with his paw at the broken, magical mirror.

When they went closer to the mirror, there were pieces of shattered glass which the mirror must have broke when Dracula dropped it. They both got to see themselves at the glass, even Dracula had his own reflection for the very first time and he could actually see how he really looks as a bat.

"I am a count, a vampire count!" Dracula said into the mirror, hoping it would change him back.

"I am a reanimated corpse, you know, THE REAL FRANKENSTEIN!" Frankenstein yelled, he was just as desperate as Dracula to change back into their normal selves.

Unfortunately, since the mirror was broken, the mirror only sparked which seemed to terrify them both, but nothing else happened.

"We got a century of doom," Frankenstein said, sadly.

"Bats and dogs don't live that long," Dracula said in a miserable voice.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The missing monsters**

In the lobby, Mavis, Jonathon, Eunice (Frankenstein's wife), Wanda (Wayne's wife), Wayne the werewolf , Griffin the invisible man and Murray the mummy were just having a conversation.

"Do any of you know where dad went?" Mavis asked them.

They all shook their heads.

"No, ever since he got angry because we don't really think that he has a lot in common with bats, he never showed up!" Jonathon stated, looking concerned.

"Drac is not the only one who's gone missing, Frank too!" Eunice added.

"This is not like Drac or Frank, Frank usually hangs out with all of us almost whole day and even when Drac gets angry, he gets over it," Wanda said calmly.

"She's right, it is not like them at all, something is really going on with them and not in a good way," Wayne agreed.

"Then who will be in charge of the hotel when Drac's missing?" Griffin asked in a panicky voice.

Murray thought for a minute and then had an idea.

"If Drac would give his job to anyone, it would be Mavis, after all she has this 'daddy's little girl' thing," Murray said, energetically.

Thinking and discussing about Murray's idea, they decided that Mavis will temporarily be in charge of the hotel until Dracula comes back, everything will be back to normal.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Inexperienced animals**

Meanwhile, Dracula and Frankenstein made it into the hotel even though they were small and slower comparing to when they were monsters. Dracula sees Mavis with the witch maid.

"What's the plan?" Frankenstein asks Dracula.

"I am going to talk to Mavis," Dracula said, confidently.

"Wait, seriously, is that your plan?" Frankenstein asked, clearly disagreeing with Dracula's idea.

"Yep," Dracula replied, without thinking.

"But we are animals Drac, what if Mavis doesn't understand us?" Frankenstein asked, nervously.

"Relax, you will see, Mavis is my daughter, she loves me no matter what form I am in," Dracula told Frankenstein, surely.

When Dracula spreads his wings to fly, Frankenstein trots after him. Unfortunately for Frankenstein, a suit of armour spotted him and takes him outside the hotel, since animals except from talking fleas and spiders weren't allowed in. As for Dracula, he managed to fly towards Mavis without getting caught by the security, he was ready to talk to her.

"Mavis, honey, it's me, your dad, a mirror turned me into a bat and Frank into a dog and we need help!" Dracula explained.

But what Dracula did not know was that although Frankenstein and himself could hear him talk, as for Mavis, all the other monsters and humans, they only heard screeching from Dracula-just like a real bat. As for Mavis, she couldn't understand him and didn't know for sure that he really is her father, but she just stared into his eyes, as her mind asks to herself if she could recognise the bat. Just then the witch maid sees Dracula.

"*Scream* THERE'S A BAT!" the witch maid screamed.

"No-no, it really is me, Count Dracula," Dracula said, trying to calm the situation down.

However, the witch maid's scream was so loud that nobody could hear Dracula screeching.

"I'm sorry little bat, but you got to fly out of here," Mavis told Dracula, still not realizing that it is him.

Dracula felt heartbroken when she only saw him as an ordinary bat.

"Shoo-shoo," Mavis shooed in a sweet voice.

He frowned and then flew out of the hotel. Then, he sees Frankenstein sitting right in front of the hotel, at its corner and decides to sit next to him.

"How did it go?" Frankenstein asks, excitedly.

"I can't believe she talked to me just like she is talking to a...bat," Dracula replied in an upset voice.

"What happened?" Frankenstein asked, knowing something was wrong.

"You are right Frank, nobody understands us," Dracula sobbed.

When he looked up at Frankenstein, he almost looked like as if he was going to cry. Since it was not in bats' nature to cry, instead he pouted. Frankenstein found him cute.

"Don't be sad anymore, I mean look at me; pale blue fur, large yellow eyes and stitches all over, I look HIDEOUS, at least you look nothing like me," Frankenstein said, trying to cheer Dracula up.

"No, I am ugly actually; I have large ears, red eyes, a muzzle for a nose, small legs and claws instead of toes," Dracula said back to Frankenstein.

"Actually, you look adorable," Frankenstein says, according to his opinion.

"I am not adorable!" Dracula protested.

He was going to let out a roar but instead, what came out of him was a screech. As soon as he heard himself screech, he covered his mouth with both wings in surprise.

"That wasn't so scary actually," Frankenstein laughed.

Dracula tried to roar again, but he was still screeching like a bat. As Frankenstein continued to laugh, Dracula felt very embarrassed.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Fears and worries**

A couple of hours later, at the outdoor activities area (with swimming facility), there are tables and chairs by the buffet. At one of the tables, there was Mavis wearing her cape, Jonathon dressed like a franken-homie, Wanda, Wayne, Griffin, and Murray sitting at a table waiting for Dracula, Frankenstein and Eunice.

"Any luck finding dad?" Mavis asked in a slightly worried voice.

Once again, everyone at the table shook their heads.

"I honestly can't imagine Drac being missing for that long," Jonathon said, starting to get worried.

After that, Eunice comes to them crying and has got a short circuit.

"I can't find Frank anywhere!" Eunice sobbed, she had been very worried about Frankenstein.

"Don't worry Eunice, Frank will be here in no time," Wanda comforted.

"But even I can't imagine what is taking them so long," Wayne admitted, impatiently.

"Me too, what if something really did happen to them," Griffin thought, fearfully.

"Everybody calm down, Frank will come when he's hungry and as for Drac, well... I guess a count comes when he's hungry too," Murray tries to say in a cheerful voice.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The hunger**

At that time, Dracula and Frankenstein were still outside the hotel. Frankenstein's belly rumbles while Dracula sniffs the air.

"I am starving," Frankenstein moaned.

"Me too, but why am I sniffing, is it me or do I smell blood?" Dracula asks, still sniffing the air, as his muzzle twitches.

Frankenstein sniffs the air and then replied "Nope, I don't smell blood".

What both Dracula and Frankenstein did not know was that since Dracula turned into a vampire bat, when ever he gets hungry and he is near another creature, he will smell that creature's blood. While Frankenstein got so hungry that he was randomly digging (presumably for bones) Dracula follows the smell which he was sniffing Frankenstein's blood and opens his mouth as if he was going to bite him.

When he realized that he was about to attempt to suck Frankenstein's blood, he then got himself in control and told to himself "No, no, no, First I have changed into a bat and now there is no way I will start sucking blood".

"Hey Drac, why was I even digging?" Frankenstein asked, as he also gets himself in control and stops digging.

"I guess we were only hungry," Dracula answered, sadly.

Then, they saw gargoyles carrying dishes. All the dishes had name tags on them, one of them was huge and was written 'Mavis, Jonathon, Eunice, Wanda, Wayne, Griffin and Murray'.

"That is the dish where we must go into," Dracula told.

"How will we get in there?" Frankenstein asked.

Dracula thought for a moment, then he had a plan. He flies towards the gargoyle who was carrying the huge dish and distracts him by flying as fast as he could around the gargoyle's head. The gargoyle drops the dish.

"Quick Frank, get in the dish!" Dracula called out, still flying around the gargoyle's head.

As soon as Frankenstein quickly gets into the dish, Dracula flies into the dish and the gargoyle picks the dish up. Without looking inside it, he takes it with him on his way to the table that Mavis, Jonathon, Eunice, Wanda, Wayne, Griffin and Murray are at.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Dinner disaster**

At the table, Mavis, Jonathon, Eunice, Wanda, Wayne, Griffin and Murray were all at the table looking quite impatient.

"I can't imagine dad taking _so_ long," Mavis groaned in a worried at the same time, a bored voice.

"Yeah, even Frank is taking so long," Jonathon moaned, beginning to get impatient.

The witch maid joins them.

"May I join you?" the witch maid asked, happily.

"Sure you can join in," Murray replied, politely.

"I hope they aren't taking too long," Eunice says, sadly.

"Me too," Wanda whispered.

"Well, what's taking them _so long_ ," Wayne growled, passive-aggressively.

"If they don't come any sooner, we will start having dinner without them," Griffin scoffed.

The gargoyle with the dish makes his way to them.

"Dinner is served," the gargoyle announced.

Dracula and Frankenstein sticks their heads out when the gargoyle opens the dish lid. The witch maid and Eunice screams as soon as Dracula flies out of the dish and Frankenstein jumps off. Mavis, Jonathon, Wanda, Wayne and Murray chase after Dracula and Frankenstein all over the table, causing a mess and they all still think that Dracula and Frankenstein were ordinary animals.

"Security!" Griffin called out.

The suit of armours all came running to get Dracula and Frankenstein too, although even they don't recognise the bat or the dog. After a few minutes, Dracula falls to the ground, he struggles to get up since he's in a bat's body.

"I can't get up, my wings and legs are weak!" Dracula exclaimed.

Unfortunately, one of the suit of armours picked him up. Frankenstein was standing in front of Eunice. Everyone including Eunice could only hear Frankenstein bark like a dog, just like they only heard Dracula screeching. Another suit of armour ties a lead onto Frankenstein and takes him away by force. Mavis decides that they will all go with the suit of armours with Dracula and Frankenstein as they take them to the hotel's very own animal patrol-which is really close to it's dungeon.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The realization**

In the hotel, at the animal patrol, the suit of armours put Dracula in a cage which looked like a birds' cage, only it was specially designed for bats and Frankenstein in a cell which looked like a prison cell for dogs only. Dracula and Frankenstein were the only animals in the patrol since the it was a five-stake hotel. Frankenstein whimpers instead of crying because it was not in dogs' nature to cry. As for Dracula, he pouted again, feeling just as miserable as any animal would feel behind the bars.

"Boy, these animals were so crazy at dinner time," a suit of armour commented.

Mavis stares directly at Dracula thinking she may know the bat.

"I think we are making a big mistake," Mavis thought.

Everyone else went "Huh?" as they all put on confused expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean that we are making a big mistake?" Griffin questioned.

"Look at that bat, I don't know any little black bat with blood-red eyes except from... dad when he is in his bat form, what if that bat is him?" Mavis explained, beginning to realize that it is her father.

Jonathon asks a suit of armour to get the bat out from the cage.

"Why'd you let a suit of armour to release the bat," Murray asked, not getting the whole situation.

"I will let Mavis prove her point," Jonathon answered, starting to believe that the bat maybe Dracula.

Dracula flies into Mavis' hands, smiling happily at her.

"Dad if it really is you, could you try hugging me?" Mavis tested, to see if Dracula is really that bat.

Since Dracula was small and has wings instead of arms, he flew up to Mavis' face and with his wings, he hugged her head. Mavis' tears stream from her eyes and down to her cheeks. She was happy to find her father at the same time, she was sympathetic that Dracula is under a spell and couldn't do things (beside flying) as a vampire-like hugging her. So, she picks him up from a side of her face and gently hugs him in her arms. Jonathon and all the other monsters went "Aww".

"She's right, even that dog is light blue, has yellow eyes and stitches all over like Frank!" Eunice agreed, she just realized that the dog is Frankenstein.

Eunice hears Frankenstein barking cheerfully and Wanda asks a suit of armour to release the dog as well.

"Dad, I missed you so much but what happened to you, if this was really you using bat flight, you would still talk and you would be able to change back," Mavis asked Dracula.

"Of coarse I still talk," Dracula replied, forgetting that she doesn't understand him.

"Actually, you and Frankenstein may hear yourselves and each other talk, but monsters and humans can only hear sounds, depending what animal you turn into, from you," the witch maid explained to Dracula.

"Wait a minute, you can talk to animals?" Mavis asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, but I am so sorry that I screamed, bats are my biggest fears!" the witch maid admitted and apologised.

"Perhaps you could change us back into monsters," Dracula suggested.

"My magic is not like how it was at first ever since I was hired and employed to be a house keeper/maid, but I will do anything to for _you_ ," the witch maid admitted in a flirtatious voice and now becoming less afraid of bats.

The witch maid decides that everyone (including herself) will take both Dracula and Frankenstein to one of the hotel rooms which had not been reserved yet, so she could change them back there.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Back to normal**

The witch maid, Mavis, Jonathon, Eunice, Wanda, Wayne, Griffin and Murray had taken Dracula and Frankenstein to an unreserved hotel room. Then, the witch maid closed the door behind them.

"Ok, this is how it goes, I will cast any spell on one of you first, and if it goes wrong, I will just keep trying until it is a perfect transformation," the witch maid explained what was going to happen.

"Alright, so who is going to change back first?" Wayne wondered.

"Ooh this sweetie, I mean Dracula will be handsomely changed first," the witch maid answered, ecstatically.

Dracula grunted in an annoyed tone of voice after he heard what the witch maid just said.

"Good luck Drac," Frankenstein smirked.

"Here we go, BA-DA-BING!" the witch maid casts her first spell on Dracula.

The spell did go wrong, Dracula had his vampire body wearing a black tuxedo, black trousers, black dress shoes but no black cape with a purple inner. What was more, he still has his bat head and tail, although he now has his short black slicked-back hair. As everyone else gasped, Frankenstein laughs.

"Now no one will take me seriously," Dracula said in an upset voice, as he feels his face with one of his pale hands.

"Let's try again, BA-DA-BOOM!" the witch maid casts again on Dracula.

Even this spell went wrong again, Dracula now has his vampire head and hair, but he also has his bat body without a tail though. Everyone gasps and Frankenstein laughed again. Dracula crossed his wings, giving the witch maid an annoyed look on his face.

"Third-time luck, ACRACADABRA!" the witch maid casts the third time.

This time, Dracula turned into a bat again, only he still has his hair and he is wearing his clothes (including cape) which were bat-sized.

"I am still a bat," Dracula says, in a cross voice.

"Sorry, ALACAZAM!" the witch maid zapped.

Now, Dracula was transformed into a _seemingly_ complete vampire (still with clothes on), the only problem was that he is still small.

"Now I am still bat-sized!" Dracula complains angrily.

"Once more, BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI-BOO!" the witch maid enchanted.

Dracula grows back into his vampire size and takes a look at himself.

"My hands, my face and clothes, it's a perfect transformation!" Dracula thought happily, although he feels something odd behind him.

He even looks into a mirror in the room and he has no reflection again.

"Hey, what about me!" Frankenstein cried out.

"Oh, BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI-BOO!" the witch maid enchanted Frankenstein.

Frankenstein changed back into a reanimated corpse and he is even wearing a blue suit with a white stripped shirt, red tie and black boots.

"There, now the both of you are all strong and powerful, and especialy _Dracula_ is all handsome," the witch maid informed with dreamy eyes.

"I may seem back to normal, but I still have fur on my neck," Frankenstein said, feeling his neck.

Mavis gives Dracula a big hug and says "I missed the vampire you, dad".

"It is great to get back to you in the usual ways," Dracula tells her back.

Griffin wanted to play a trick on Dracula by lifting his cape without noticing and pinching him. When he lift his cape up he spots something different... Dracula still has his bat tail!

"Drac still has a tail!" Griffin chuckled.

"WHAT!" Dracula exclaims in shock.

Mavis pulls Dracula's cape to one side and sees his tail.

"Dad, you really have it!" Mavis giggled.

While everyone else cackles, Dracula lets out a frusrated groan.

 **The end**


End file.
